Dia das Bruxas
by Thata Martins
Summary: O que acontece quando um grupo de amigos decide viajar para um lugar deserto, em pleno Dia das Bruxas?
1. Capítulo 1

**Sexta-feira, 31 de Outubro de 2008.**

_Sete da manhã._

O dia havia clareado há apenas alguns instantes, mas Sophia já estava de pé. Apenas de pé, porque esquecera de acordar entre levantar da cama e descer pelas escadas para preparar os sanduíches que levaria hoje à noite.

Seu noivo aparecera com essa idéia fim de semana passado. Enquanto estavam enroscados um no outro no sofá, assistindo um filme, ele lhe propusera uma viagem até o interior do país com ele e alguns amigos.

Passou vários minutos tentando convencê-la a deixar a civilização por um final de semana inteiro e ir se enfiar no meio do mato, rodeada pelo mais sortido leque de insetos nojentos que se pode imaginar. Finalmente a convenceu dizendo que ninguém – absolutamente ninguém – poderia incomodá-los tão longe, onde ele acreditava que não havia sequer sinal de celular.

Então, lá estava ela preparando comida para a viagem, àquela hora, antes de ir trabalhar. Assim que terminou o último sanduíche, guardou tudo na geladeira e sentou-se para tomar seu café da manhã, e depois subiu para tomar um banho.

A água morna desceu pelo seu corpo, despertando-a do resquício de sono que o café forte não foi capaz de eliminar. Vestiu uma saia leve e uma blusa vermelha, pegou o casaco e a bolsa, e desceu até a garagem, a chave na mão.

Ligando o carro, o rádio digital imediatamente deu sinal de vida, enchendo seus ouvidos com a melodia animada de _It's a long way to the top_, de AC/DC.

- Nada mais apropriado – diz antes de sair cantando pneus em direção ao trabalho.

* * *

_Cinco da tarde._

Se sua mãe a visse agora: pálida, estressada e descabelada como estava, imploraria a ela que seguisse a carreira de professora, que tanto idealizara quando criança. Publicitária júnior de uma empresa importante na cidade de Los Angeles, corria pelos corredores levando relatórios de seu chefe para outros funcionários, último pedido do moreno de 40 anos para o qual já trabalhava há cinco.

Passou na sua mesa para pegar a bolsa, antes de ir até a recepção e largar em cima da mesa abarrotada de papéis o último relatório com uma barra de chocolate. Katherine, a recepcionista, levantou os olhos cor-de-mel cheios de gratidão.

- Deus a abençoe.

- Deus já desistiu de mim há tempos – lança um beijo no ar a Katherine – Sou um caso perdido.

E desce as escadas que dão no estacionamento, com a risada de Kate ecoando em seus ouvidos. Perto de seu bichinho prateado, ouve passos e então olha para trás, ver se alguém tentava alcançá-la com alguma tarefa de última hora. Nada. Ninguém à vista, e nenhum som mais se ouvia.

Seu coração de repente acelerou, e ela correu enfiar a chave na porta do carro, pronta para sair dali em alta velocidade, arriscando até a levar uma coluna de pedra pra casa com ela. Estava brigando com a fechadura, quando alguém chegou por trás e a agarrou.

Deu um grito e lutou quando sentiu braços fortes a segurarem com força. Então ouviu uma risada inconfundível, e foi virada bruscamente.

- Uou, calma aí, gatinha! – Josh, seu noivo preferido, estava rindo da sua cara.

- Josh! Pelo amor dos deuses, não me assuste desse jeito! – colocou a mão no peito, tentando acalmar seu coração, que parecia querer sair correndo, boca afora.

- Desculpe, docinho. – ela fez uma careta, odiava quando ele a chamava de docinho.

- O que diabos você está fazendo aqui, afinal?

- Vim te buscar para ter certeza de que não vai desistir de viajar comigo.

- Claro que não vou. Até já arrumei minhas coisas ontem à noite. Acordei cedo pra preparar um lanche também. Está tudo lá em casa, esperando eu chegar, catar tudo e enfiar no carro.

- Lanche? – ele franze as sobrancelhas.

- Sim, lanche. Suponho que devemos levar alguma coisa, não? Pelo que você me contou, civilização é o que menos vamos encontrar lá, então quero me prevenir.

- Sim, muito lindo da sua parte, bem Amélia. Mas nós vamos passar no mercado comprar coisas de comer... e beber. – ele sorri, malicioso.

- Bem, ainda assim vou levar os lanches. Não acordei cedo, preparei os lanches, para simplesmente deixá-los em casa.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – ele abre a porta do carro e a conduz para o banco do motorista. – Vamos pra casa, então.

- E seu carro? – ela pergunta, antes de fechar a porta.

– Está em casa. Achei que era melhor irmos com o seu carro.

- Hã... claro.

Ele fechou a porta e se dirigiu para o banco do passageiro. Ela sabia muito bem porque ele tinha escolhido logo o carro dela para essa viagem: o carro conversível preto que ele tinha não era propenso a pegar poeira de estrada. E já que ela tinha um carro velho... não haveria problema, ao ver de Josh. Muito cavalheiro da parte dele.

Foram pra casa. Ela em silêncio, ele comentando sobre as expectativas dele de como o fim de semana seria divertido e proveitoso. Ela torcia para que ele realmente tivesse razão, mas por algum motivo não estava tão convencida disso.

* * *

_Dez da noite._

Quatro horas dirigindo. Quatro longas horas olhando uma rodovia cercada de mato, enquanto ouvia as baboseiras que Josh dizia para Betty e Matt, que estavam no banco de trás do carro.

Para falar a verdade, a conversa estava acontecendo só entre Josh e Betty, enquanto Matt só olhava pela janela a paisagem que corria como um borrão lá fora, lançando ocasionais olhares para Sophia quando algum comentário idiota era feito.

- Hey, docinho – Matt lançou um olhar furtivo pelo retrovisor para Sophia – Vire ali naquela estrada. – e apontou um desvio de terra do lado direito da estrada.

Ela guinou o carro naquela direção e o mato à volta deles se intensificou, as árvores ficaram mais altas e mais assustadoras. Moitas ficaram mais escuras. O lugar parecia horripilante, ainda mais àquela hora da noite, e bem no dia das Bruxas.

Seguiram por uns dez minutos pela estrada, até avistarem uma casa velha de madeira, de aparência bem precária, quase caindo aos pedaços. Sophia suspirou. _Ótimo_, pensou, _só me faltava essa: uma casa que pode cair a qualquer momento em cima de nossas cabeças. Muito divertido, Josh, parabéns por pensar nessa._

Pararam em frente ao jardim, se é que podia chamar um monte de mato crescendo sem ninguém para impedir, de jardim. Desceram do carro, Sophia ligeiramente mal-humorada por ter passado tanto tempo dirigindo. Esperaram o carro de Maggie e Andrew, dois amigos de Sophia, chegar. Assim que eles pararam, Maggie desceu, olhando tudo em volta com um certo desprezo.

- Onde é que a gente se enfiou dessa vez, hein? – ela olhou para Sophia, rindo. – Isso aqui é pior do que o lugar que o Matt arrumou para nós acamparmos quando tínhamos dezesseis anos.

- Bem pior, diga-se de passagem. – Sophia sussurrou, para que só ela ouvisse.

- Bem, vamos entrar? – Josh parecia bem animado, e começou a tirar as malas do carro, com a ajuda de Matt. Betty veio com seus cabelos loiros oxigenados e abraçou Sophia pelo pescoço.

- Lugar legal, hein?

- Super!

Betty não pareceu perceber o tom sarcástico na voz da publicitária, porque começou a monologar sobre como tinham encontrado aquela casa num anúncio da Internet, como acharam interessante passar um tempo longe de tudo e todos, de como pensaram que se divertiriam com os amigos, e enquanto ela falava sem parar, Sophia tentava imaginar maneiras dolorosas de acabar com a raça dela.

Sophia nunca gostara de Betty. Ela sempre parecia alegre demais quando se aproximava de seu noivo, e o jeito como ela chegava perto dele, tocando nele enquanto falava alguma coisa, ou chegando a cabeça mais perto do ouvido de Josh para um comentário, parecia que estava dando em cima dele.

Foi essa a primeira impressão quando a conheceu em uma festa do chefe de Josh, uns anos atrás. Claro que depois ficou sabendo que ela namorava Matt, um amigo seu de infância, um loiro bonito, de olhos claros, alto, jornalista, por quem tinha um carinho muito grande. E, apesar de estar feliz por Matt estar feliz, preferia que ele tivesse arranjado coisa melhor.

Já o casal vinte, Maggie e Andrew, era outra história. Sophia conheceu Maggie também quando era criança. Ela, Sophia e Matt moravam na mesma rua, estudavam na mesma escola, e a amizade que surgiu dessas circunstâncias foi inevitável. Maggie era morena, tinha cabelos curtos e olhos azuis da cor do céu, que sempre encantaram por demais Sophia. Tinha conhecido Andrew na faculdade, e desde então estavam juntos, agora noivos, prontos para se casar no próximo verão.

Andrew estudava história, e já começara a dar aula em escolas secundárias em seu bairro. Fazia o tipo intelectual, tinha cara de nerd, mas era bonito, moreno, olhos negros, tentadores. Tinha uma adoração tão profunda por Maggie, que conquistou a aprovação de Sophia na mesma hora que o conheceu.

Agora estavam ali, os seis, naquela casa estranha e aparentemente podre por dentro, trancafiados durante um fim de semana inteiro. Se eles conseguissem sobreviver a isso sem se matarem – principalmente Sophia e Betty – estaria de bom tamanho.

* * *

_Onze e meia da noite._

Estavam na sala de estar. Josh, Betty, Maggie e Andrew dançando ao som de uma música bem alegre. Sophia e Matt sentados no sofá, tomando uísque e conversando sobre futebol. O álcool já subira aos cérebros dos presentes, e ninguém mais parecia se importar com problema nenhum.

- Hey, docinho, vem dançar – diz Josh, puxando Sophia pela mão.

- Josh, já falei pra não me chamar de docinho. – ela vai em direção ao bar, pegar mais uísque. Josh também se serve de um copo.

- Desculpe, _docinho_. – ela o fulmina com o olhar – Só estou brincando. Você precisa relaxar, Soph.

- Desculpe. Eu tive um dia difícil no trabalho. – ela suspira, olhando no fundo dos olhos castanhos claros de Josh.

- Então, vamos fazer você relaxar, hã?

Ele a pega pela mão, e a leva embora dali, para o quarto que estão ocupando no andar de cima da casa. No corredor começa a beijar a boca rosada de Sophia com ferocidade, machucando-a e quase a fazendo sangrar. Abrem a porta, afoitos, o calor já subindo pelo rosto, deixando os dois mais corados que antes.

Josh joga a blusa de Sophia no chão do quarto, enquanto ela tenta tirar-lhe a camiseta de forma desesperada. Ele a empurra em direção da cama e deita por cima dela, beijando-lhe o pescoço.

Sophia está de olhos fechados, quando escuta um ruído estranho. Abre os olhos e olha ao redor do quarto. Pensa que é só imaginação, mas ouve o barulho de novo. Empurra Josh e se senta, para ouvir melhor.

- O que foi? – Josh pergunta, rudemente.

- Está ouvindo isso? – ela faz sinal para que ele escute atentamente.

- Estou ouvindo também. – Josh pára, apurando os ouvidos. – Será que Betty e Matt resolveram seguir nosso exemplo e estão brincando no outro quarto?

- Josh! – ela bate no seu braço, enquanto ele ri. – Matt não é do tipo barulhento.

- E como é que você sabe? – ele diz, não rindo mais.

- Ele é meu amigo. Eu sei.

- Às vezes, vocês parecem mais do que simples amigos.

- Josh, pára com essa crise de ciúmes. Matt e eu somos amigos de infância, é natural que sejamos próximos.

- É, sei. – ele fica emburrado, e então se levanta. – Eu vou descer.

- Josh...

Ele a ignora completamente, e desce as escadas. Sophia fica sentada na cama, olhando pela janela. A lua lá fora espia o quarto, curiosa. Resolve descer para junto de seus amigos bêbados, e é isso que faz. Passa por um quarto, sem perceber a porta aberta e a presença que a olha com cobiça.

* * *

_Onze e cinqüenta da noite._

Sophia vai juntar-se a uma Maggie incrédula, que observa Betty e Josh dançarem colados e sensualmente, sem nenhum pudor, na frente dos amigos de seus respectivos noivos. Sophia encara Josh furiosamente, que simplesmente lança um olhar por cima do ombro de Betty.

- Onde está Matt? – Sophia pergunta, não achando o amigo na sala.

- Saiu assim que a palhaçada começou, Andrew foi atrás dele para acalmá-lo. Você não vai fazer nada?

- Não. Ele só está querendo fazer ciúmes. Deixe eles dançarem. Não vão passar disso, mesmo.

- Não sei, não, Soph...

- Maggie, relaxe. Josh nunca faria isso comigo, não importa quão bravo estiver.

Andrew volta sozinho, olhando em volta, procurando alguma coisa que obviamente não encontra. Lança um olhar zangado ao casal dançando, e se dirige às duas.

- Não encontro Matt em lugar nenhum.

- Como assim? – Sophia pergunta.

- Já procurei aqui embaixo, no banheiro, na cozinha, no escritório. Fui lá em cima, em todos os quartos, e não o encontrei. Fui até lá fora, nos jardins, mas nada. Ou ele foi embora daqui, ou está brincando de esconde-esconde comigo.

- Embora? Impossível! Ele não deixaria a gente aqui.

- Os carros estão lá fora? – pergunta Maggie, preocupada.

- Estão.

- Então é definitivamente impossível que ele tenha ido embora. Matt é mais sedentário que todos nós juntos. Jamais iria embora a pé deste fim de mundo. É uma caminhada e tanto até a estrada.

- Verdade. – Sophia disse, balançando a cabeça. – Vamos procurá-lo de novo. Se nos separarmos, talvez o encontremos.

De repente escutam um barulho estranho de alguma coisa sendo arrastada no andar de cima. Logo depois a parede perto de Josh e Betty estremece, como se alguma coisa estivesse passando por ela, causando uma rachadura feia, que faz com que os dois parem de dançar e recuem até onde os outros estão. Todos se olham, apavorados.

- O que foi isso? – diz Josh, numa voz trêmula.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Sábado, primeiro de Novembro de 2008.**

_Meia noite._

O medo ainda impede os amigos de se mexerem. Ninguém se atreve a olhar para o lado, nem sequer a respirar. Betty abraça Josh de lado, que apóia sua mão no ombro dela. Andrew parece ter dificuldade em respirar, enquanto Maggie olha vidrada a rachadura que não estava ali antes. Sophia simplesmente começa a caminhar em direção a ela, encostando levemente a ponta dos dedos na fissura, para ver se é de verdade.

- Mas que diabos...?

- Sophia, se afaste daí. – Josh larga Betty, e arrasta Sophia pra longe da parede. – Vai saber o que diabos aconteceu, essa parede pode desabar a qualquer momento na sua cabeça.

- Devia ter pensado nisso antes de escolher essa casa, não é Josh? – Maggie destila seu veneno.

- Escute aqui, Maggie, as fotos que nós achamos da casa sugeria que ela estava em perfeitas condições – replica Betty – Então não venha com esse tom acusatório para cima de nós.

- Ah, e nem resolveram checar, para ver se a informação conferia? Além da falta de bom senso, vocês também estão em falta de cérebro?

- Escute aqui, sua vadia... – Josh diz, perdendo as estribeiras.

- Não fale assim da minha noiva! – Andrew dá um passo a frente, pronto para se estapear com Josh.

- PAREM JÁ, TODOS VOCÊS! – Sophia grita.

A sala fica inesperadamente em silêncio. Todos olham para a garota de cabelos cor de chocolate, que outrora fora a pessoa mais equilibrada do grupo, assustados.

- Soph...? – Josh balbucia.

- Vocês ficam aí discutindo sobre coisas estúpidas, em vez de se preocuparem com o Matt. A gente não sabe onde ele está, e nem se esse abalo causou algum acidente. Matt pode estar machucado!

Betty de repente parece ciente da questão de que seu namorado não está no recinto, e começa a chamar o nome dele. Os outros começam a imitá-la, enquanto se separam para procurar pela casa inteira. Sophia sobe as escadas, juntamente com Josh, para procurar nos cômodos lá de cima. Nenhum sinal de Matt, em nenhum dos quartos.

Descem as escadas novamente, e dão de cara com dois desconhecidos, apontando armas e lanternas para as paredes. Os feixes de luz se voltam para os rostos dos dois jovens na escada, e então pigarreiam.

- Vocês têm que sair daqui, agora. – diz o mais baixo, loiro e de olhos bem claros.

- O que? Quem são vocês? – Josh pergunta, descendo as escadas, seguido por uma cautelosa Sophia.

- Bem... isso não importa, realmente. Só precisamos que vocês caiam fora daqui, agora.

- Ele não está em nenhum... – Maggie acaba de entrar, seguida por Andrew e uma chorosa Betty. – lugar.

- Quem são vocês? – pergunta Andrew.

- O que vocês fizeram com Matt? – diz Sophia, enquanto avança para o mais alto, de cabelos compridos e brilhantes. – Onde ele está?

- Quem? – ele pergunta, olhando sem-graça para ela.

- Vocês pegaram o Matt? – Betty avança em direção ao loiro, e começa a bater em seu peito. – O que vocês fizeram? Onde ele está?

- Calma ai, moça. Não fizemos nada com esse cara. Acabamos de chegar, e vocês precisam sair.

- Por que? – Josh, pela primeira vez na noite, fala alguma coisa inteligente.

- Porque vocês estão correndo perigo. – responde o maior.

- Que tipo de perigo? – Maggie abraça o próprio corpo.

- Ahn... – os dois se olham. – Um perigo... meio que... sobrenatural.

- Sobrenatural? Quer dizer, do tipo fantasmas? – Andrew, o intelectual, fala.

- É, exatamente.

- O que? – Sophia repete, incrédula.

Betty e Josh de repente caem na gargalhada. Riem com tanto gosto, que os outros três são contaminados por essas risadas e começam a rir também. Os dois caras armados não sabem como reagir.

- Muito engraçado. De verdade. – Josh começou.

- Vocês realmente assustaram a gente. – Andrew disse, enxugando os olhos com o indicador.

- O filho da mãe do Matt pediu para que vocês fizessem isso, hã? Sempre brincalhão. – Sophia completou, enquanto abraçava Maggie pelos ombros, tentando parar de rir.

- Não estamos brincando. Estamos aqui para caçar um fantasma. E não sabemos quem é esse Matt.

- Sim, muito engraçado, mas já podem parar. Não caímos mais nessa. – Josh fala, ainda sorrindo. – Belo efeito especial o barulho lá em cima e a rachadura na parede. – ele aponta para o lado oposto em que estão.

- É, como é que fizeram isso, a propósito? – pergunta Andrew.

- Que tipo de barulho? – pergunta o que parece ser o mais novo, o alto.

Sophia pára de rir e olha bem no fundo dos olhos dos dois. Seu coração começa a bater mais depressa. _Alguma coisa está errada_, pensa.

- Quem são vocês? – ela pergunta, séria. Todos olham para ela.

- São amigos do Matt, não são? – Betty pergunta, esperançosa.

- Não. Sou Sam – o mais alto aponta para si mesmo e depois para o do lado – E este é meu irmão, Dean.

- Matt nunca mencionou vocês para mim. – Betty comenta, quase alegre.

- É porque provavelmente ele não conhece, moça.

* * *

_Uma da manhã._

- Então, vocês são caça-fantasmas? – diz Josh, incrédulo.

- Fantasmas, bruxas, lobisomens, entre outras coisas. – Dean começa a carregar a arma.

- E acham que tem um fantasma à solta _nesta_ casa?

- Yep.

- E é por isso que precisamos saber o que ouviram. – Sam fala, calmamente.

Todos estavam sentados na sala de estar, incrédulos, olhando para os dois irmãos como se eles fossem de outro planeta. Claro que, a esta altura, já estavam acostumados, mas ainda assim era desconcertante.

- E então? – Dean balança a cabeça na direção de Sophia. – Por que você não começa a dizer o que houve?

- Bem... – ela parece meio sem jeito. – Estávamos aqui na sala, íamos procurar Matt, que tinha sumido, quando de repente escutamos um barulho lá em cima.

- Parecia alguma coisa se arrastando. – Betty disse.

– Ou sendo arrastada – Maggie estremeceu. – Aí essa coisa parece que passou rapidamente pela parede, e deixou um rastro para trás. – apontou com o polegar para trás, na direção da parede.

Dean pegou um pote de sal de dentro da bolsa, fez um grande círculo em volta dos sofás, e ordenou que ficassem ali, e não saíssem sob nenhuma circunstância, enquanto ele e o irmão subiram pela escada.

Sophia apertou os olhos. Pôs o dedo nos lábios, pedindo silêncio, e disse que ia subir para ver e que eles deviam ficar ali embaixo, esperando por ela. Todos balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente; estavam muito assustados para se oporem ou seguirem-na.

Ela subiu nas pontas dos pés a escada de madeira, rezando para que ela não rangesse sob seus pés. Alcançou a ponta da escada rapidamente, e observou os irmãos mais adiante no corredor, passando a mão por alguma coisa pegajosa.

- É, é sangue. – Dean disse, esfregando os dedos. – Como é que ta aí?

- Detectando atividade. – ele tinha um aparelhinho diferente nas mãos, que piscava e fazia um barulho estranho, todas as luzes de um lado acesas.

- Coitado do cara.

- Coitados dos amigos.

- Vocês estão falando do Matt? – ela chegou perguntando.

- Eu não disse para você ficar lá embaixo? – Dean disse, entre dentes.

- É, claro. Até parece que eu ia obedecer a um estranho totalmente maluco, que diz que caça fantasmas e manda a gente ficar dentro de um círculo de sal, como se nossas vidas dependessem disso.

- E depende. Aquele círculo afasta maus espíritos. Fantasmas. E lá, você estava segura.

- Estou muito bem, obrigada. – ela cruzou os braços. – Agora alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui?

Sam olhou para Dean e para Sophia, vendo os dois travando uma batalha silenciosa, através de olhares. Ele querendo que ela descesse as escadas e se juntasse ao grupo; ela querendo que ele lhe desse explicações.

- Olha – começou Dean. – Achamos que tem um fantasma com espírito vingativo aqui, e vocês são os prováveis brinquedinhos dele, atualmente. Seu amigo, - Dean apontou o rastro de sangue que dava na parede – com certeza foi. Então, ao menos que queira ter o mesmo destino dele, sugiro que volte para o círculo.

Os olhos de Sophia seguiram o rastro de sangue que dava para um tubo de ventilação. Primeiro eles se arregalaram de espanto por uma pessoa poder passar por ali, e segundo por saber que, seja lá o que tivesse acontecido, Matt jamais poderia estar vivo, depois de tanto sangue perdido, e de ter sido espremido naquele espaço mínimo.

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, que logo começaram a cair. Nunca mais veria seu amigo de novo, nunca mais falariam sobre futebol, cinema, música, ou qualquer outro assunto. Não relembrariam mais fatos do passado, ou zombariam dos penteados dos colegas de escola quando pegassem as fotos antigas para darem uma olhada.

Sam aproximou-se dela, e pôs a mão no seu ombro. Ela encostou o rosto em seu peito, e desabou a chorar. Dean rolou os olhos para o irmão, que simplesmente apertou os lábios e indicou com a cabeça a sala. Desceram os três, Josh levantou-se e foi até a noiva quando a viu em prantos.

- O que vocês fizeram? – ele disse, nervoso.

- Não fizeram nada, Josh. Só que... o Matt...

- O que tem ele? – Betty levanta do sofá, os olhos angustiados.

- Sinto dizer, mas não tem muita chance de seu amigo estar vivo agora. Há muito sangue lá em cima.

- E muito pouco espaço na tubulação. – completa Sophia. Ela corre até Maggie e a abraça fortemente, enquanto as lágrimas das duas descem pelos rostos e as angústias se misturam em uma só.

* * *

_Duas e meia da manhã._

Depois de tanto chorar, Betty acaba adormecendo no colo de Josh. Sophia lança um olhar desconfiado sob ele, enquanto parece tão perdido no rosto delicado de Betty. _Eles são tão parecidos_, pensou ela.

Maggie ainda estava abraçada a Sophia, e Andrew segurava a mão da noiva, olhando atentamente para o chão. Sam e Dean liam relatórios e discutiam teorias. As armas com bala de sal, conforme explicaram, espantavam os espíritos momentaneamente, mas o que eles precisavam realmente fazer era achar os ossos do fantasma e queimá-los.

- E quem, exatamente, estamos procurando? – Sophia perguntou.

- O nome é Jane Pulmann. Assim que se mudou para cá, várias pessoas começaram a morrer. Todas a ver com o assassinato dos irmãos, Christopher e Christine.

- Morreram de que? – Josh sussurra, não querendo acordar Betty.

- De corda. – Dean fala, olhando-o nos olhos. – Descobriram que os dois irmãos andavam se atracando pela casa, e os enforcaram. Em 1850, aquilo era pecado e digno de pena de morte.

- Foram enforcados porque se amavam. Ótimo jeito de se morrer.

- Um amor proibido. Quase me sinto numa trama de Shakespeare. – Sophia reclamou, olhando para a mesa.

- Sophia! O assunto é sério! – Andrew disse, os olhos apertados.

- Não estou dizendo que não é, Andrew. Só estou dizendo que me deixa enjoada.

- Eu vou ao banheiro. – ele disse, levantando-se.

- É melhor não, amigo. Não se sabe quando ela vai atacar de novo. – Dean disse.

- E o que eu devo fazer? Mijar no chão? Não, eu vou e volto, rapidinho.

- Andrew, por favor, fique aqui. – Maggie pediu, apreensiva.

- Eu já volto, amor.

- Eu vou com ele, tudo bem, Maggie? Fica calma, vai dar tudo certo.

Sam e Andrew saíram do círculo e sumiram no corredor escuro. Maggie se apertou ainda mais nos braços de Sophia, e ela lhe fez carinho na cabeleira escura. Dean e Sophia se encararam, e Josh só lanceava os olhos de um para outro.

Andrew só encostou a porta, instruído por Sam, e levantou a tampa da privada para se aliviar. Pensava em como aquela situação era ridícula. Fantasmas! Era só o que faltava! Como podia realmente ser verdade? Ele era um historiador, sabia das inúmeras lendas espalhadas ao redor do mundo, mas não havia nenhum registro de que alguma pudesse ser verdadeira.

_Mas, afinal, se soubessem que era verdade, quem escreveria sobre isso? Provavelmente, seria tachado de louco, e internado num hospício_, pensou ele. Eu_ deveria ser internado num hospício por cogitar a possibilidade de aqueles dois dizerem a verdade_.

Fechou a calça e deu descarga. Foi até a pia, e deu uma olhada no espelho: seus olhos estavam vermelhos, por não ter dormido, estava com olheiras e um pouco pálido também. Aquela experiência não estava fazendo bem para nenhuma pessoa daquela casa. Apenas os dois irmãos caçadores pareciam estar à vontade com aquilo.

Abriu a torneira e começou a lavar as mãos, a água fria dava uma sensação de dormência a elas, o que lhe dava certo prazer por ainda estar vivo e poder sentir essas sutis modificações.

Foi quando levantou os olhos novamente para o espelho que seu corpo estremeceu. Um fantasma de uma mulher, com uma grande ferida no estômago olhava-o, divertida. Ele gritou e foi até a porta, tentando abrir, mas ela estava trancada. Tentou girar a chave, mas não conseguiu.

Ouviu Sam gritar do outro lado da porta. Virou-se para o fantasma, que se aproximava cada vez mais. Ela finalmente chegou até ele, puxou um punhal de dentro da manga, e o esfaqueou, exatamente onde a ferida dela se mostrava. Deu um grito abafado, e ouviu Sam esmurrar a porta com mais força ainda.

Em segundos perdia a consciência, bem antes de ser arrastado pela tubulação de ar que havia em frente à privada.


	3. Capítulo 3

_Três da manhã._

Assim que ouviram os primeiros gritos de Andrew, Maggie saiu correndo gritando o nome do amado, seguida de perto por Sophia e Dean. Este último, antes de sair pelo corredor atrás das duas, gritou para que Josh e Betty ficassem onde estavam, e gritarem se precisassem de alguma coisa.

Chegaram e viram Sam tentando arrombar a porta de tudo quanto é jeito, sem sucesso, e então ouviram o grito abafado de Andrew, do outro lado da porta. Ouviram o baque que seu corpo fez quando caiu no chão, provavelmente sem consciência, e ele sendo arrastado pelo chão do banheiro.

Quando a movimentação do outro lado acabou, a porta se abriu sozinha, sem esforço nenhum, e eles puderam ver os sinais da cena grotesca que ali acontecera: o sangue de Andrew espalhado pelo chão, manchas vermelhas também na pia de mármore branco.

Sam e Dean se olharam, enquanto Sophia abraçava Maggie bem forte, encarando os dois, com olhos cheios de angústia. Maggie chorava, todo o desespero saindo em lágrimas e soluços pelos olhos e garganta.

Nada mais tinham a fazer, então voltaram para a sala. Josh e Betty não mais estavam ali, e os quatro começaram a gritar por eles. Sophia correu escadas acima, seguida de perto por Dean, em um silêncio aflito.

Uma porta estava entreaberta, no final do corredor, e ela abriu um pouco mais, cautelosa. Não estava nem um pouco preparada para o que viu: Josh e Betty transando feito coelhos na parede do quarto, Josh com a calça abaixada, sua bunda branca de fora. Betty com um dos seios à mostra, gemendo loucamente, os olhos fechados. Cada estocada que Josh dava dentro de Betty era uma facada no coração de Sophia.

Betty finalmente abriu os olhos e empurrou Josh bruscamente quando os viu parados à porta. Josh olhou, envergonhado, para ela e Dean, enquanto tentava fechar a calça, desajeitado, e pensava em algo para balbuciar em desculpas.

- Legal. – Sophia disse, ácido corroendo seu coração, e o veneno querendo ser transferido de sua boca para o sistema circulatório do casalzinho à sua frente. – Muito legal.

Ela sai, desabalada. Dean lança um olhar de desprezo para os dois, e corre atrás da moça, que desce as escadas furiosamente, e passa pela porta, em direção ao carro. Lá, sem saber exatamente o que fazer, dá um chute na roda dianteira, e encosta no bichinho prateado, observando Dean, que chega em seguida.

- Você está bem?

- Maravilhosa! Pego meu noivo com a noiva do meu melhor amigo, que morreu há poucas horas, transando como se não houvesse amanhã. – ela riu, histérica – Simplesmente, fabulosa!

- Soph... – Josh chega com a sua melhor cara de cachorro abandonado.

- Não me venha com essa, Josh! Saia da minha frente, ou eu mesma mato você.

- Docinho, seja razoável...

- Razoável? – ela incendeia, e Dean sai até de perto para não se queimar. – Que tal _você_ ser um pouco razoável? Andrew acaba de morrer, e você que não tem um pingo de consideração ou de vergonha na cara, sai correndo para um quarto com essa vagabunda – aponta furiosamente para a loira logo atrás dele.

- Hey! Não fale assim de mim!

- Falo sim, e sabe por que? – ela se aproxima da loira, que se encolhe toda – Porque seu noivo nem esfriou ainda, e você já está se jogando nos braços de outra pessoa, que por sinal era comprometida!

- Era? Como assim era? – Josh pergunta, um tanto lento.

- Depois dessa, você realmente pensa que eu vou continuar com você, Josh? – ele olha sem entender quando ela tira a aliança e a arremessa nele – Se você pensou na possibilidade de eu fingir que tudo está bem, você realmente não tem cérebro nenhum. Já desconfiava, mas obrigada pela confirmação formal.

Ela sai batendo o pé, pega a chave do carro e tenta arrastar a amiga até lá, para poderem dar o fora dali o mais rápido possível.

- Soph... – Maggie sussurra. – Eu não vou.

- O que?

- Eu preciso saber... se tem algum jeito de... não posso deixá-lo aqui, se ele estiver...

- Mas Maggie...

- Pode ir, se quiser, mas eu vou ficar. Preciso achar o que sobrou...

Sophia abraça a amiga, e então a conduz de volta para a casa. Dean e Sam logo atrás.

- Hey, se vocês não vão cair fora... – Betty começa. – Então deixe que a gente vá pelo menos.

- Pode ir, são adoráveis duzentos quilômetros naquela direção – Sophia apontou. – Se vocês começarem a caminhar agora, quem sabe chegam perto do amanhecer, e pegam carona com algum caminhoneiro.

- Você não pode estar falando sério... – Betty começa a falar, avançando na direção de Sophia. Esta se vira bruscamente, os olhos soltando faíscas.

- Eu estou falando _muito sério_. A minha vontade neste momento é enfiar você dentro daquela casa e te servir de isca para o fantasma. Ou então pegar uma arma das mochilas daqueles dois e atirar ou enfiar a faca em você eu mesma. Mas eu tenho uma amiga em estado de desespero aqui, e quero poupar minhas energias para consolá-la e ajudá-la a passar por esse momento difícil. Então, não me tente a procurar forças extras de dentro do meu ser para acabar com sua raça, porque não vai ser nenhum sacrifício da minha parte.

Betty fica de boca aberta do lado de fora, juntamente com Josh, enquanto os outros entram na casa. Dean faz uma cara de aprovação na direção de Sammy, e Sophia senta sua amiga no sofá, tentando fazer com que ela se acalme. Pega sua mochila e tira uma garrafa de tequila de lá de dentro, que estende para a amiga.

Maggie dá um longo gole, e passa para Sophia, que a imita. Depois, estende a garrafa a Dean, e este para Sam, que recusa.

- Você é o santo dos dois, hã? – Sophia diz, enquanto deposita a garrafa em cima da mesa.

- Praticamente um monge – responde Dean, por Sam. – Não é, Sammy?

- Há há. Engraçado.

Sophia ainda tira alguns sanduíches de dentro da bolsa, e obriga Maggie a comê-lo, mesmo a garota não querendo. Depois ela mesma começa a mastigar um, enquanto joga os outros para os irmãos.

- E então? Como é que paramos essa coisa? E achamos nossos amigos?

- Bom, sabemos que a tal da Jane era irmã dos Lloyd. Se casou com Alfred Pulmann, por isso não tem o nome deles. Assim que ficou viúva, veio para cá, para a casa da família. Cremou os dois irmãos, para que eles pudessem viver juntos pela eternidade.

- Muito romântico. – Sophia resmungou, enquanto bebia mais um gole de tequila.

- Sim, muito. – Dean a olhou curioso. – Então, o delegado ficou sabendo da profanação dos túmulos improvisados dos pecadores, e veio atrás de Jane. Jane era uma mulher bonita, e o delegado tentou fazer um acordo amigável, para que ela não fosse presa.

- Que porco! – Maggie fez uma careta.

- Pois é. – Sam continuou. – Isso tudo ele contou para um dos funcionários dele, antes de vir pra cá, se gabando de poder "traçar" a viúva bonitona que veio da cidade. Agora, o que aconteceu chegando aqui, ninguém sabe. Só se sabe que o delegado voltou e disse que a mulher havia abandonado a cidade, e que não encontrou ninguém por aqui. Depois disso, o delegado morreu estranhamente, com uma facada no estômago e pendurado por uma corda. Tinha muitos inimigos, então ninguém estranhou muito o fato. Investigaram, mas não havia nada que pudessem fazer, e nenhum suspeito para prenderem. O caso foi arquivado.

- Então, ele a matou com uma facada no estômago? – Sophia perguntou, olhando para longe.

- É um bom palpite, mas não podemos saber com certeza.

- Eu posso. – ela disse, Maggie endireitou-se no sofá, olhando na mesma direção de Sophia.

- Como? – Dean perguntou.

Sophia apontou para frente, e eles viraram a cabeça para ver a mulher misteriosa, vestida em preto, com uma faca alojada no estômago. Ela sorria para Sophia, e apontava com o dedo trêmulo para a escada de madeira. Dean atirou, e ela se desmanchou em uma nuvem de fumaça. Sophia sentia o coração pular no peito, mas não conseguia desviar os olhos. E também não tinha pleno controle de seus movimentos, porque levantou e seguiu os dedos do fantasma.

Ela subiu os degraus devagar, acompanhada de perto pelos outros três. No final do corredor, a fantasma apontava para cima. Sophia chegou mais perto, mantendo certa distância, e então a mulher desapareceu.

Sophia chegou até onde ela estava e olhou: a porta do sótão estava ali, o puxador já enferrujado, pelos anos passados sem manuseio. Ela puxou-o, devagar, e a escada desceu a seus pés. Sophia olhou para Dean, que lhe estendeu uma arma.

Ela pegou o revólver nas mãos, engatilhou, e subiu, cautelosa, a arma sempre mirando qualquer coisa que pudesse pular contra ela. Colocou sua cabeça pela abertura e olhou rapidamente o cômodo: vazio, exceto por um aparelho velho de ventilação mais ao fundo e alguns móveis cobertos por poeira e teias de aranha.

Ela fez sinal para que os outros subissem, e entrou no aposento, que era alto o suficiente para que todos ficassem de pé. Quando Sam chegou lá em cima, avistaram novamente a fantasma. Ela apontava para o aparelho antigo de ventilação, e Dean e Sophia, juntos, chegaram até ele, a arma ainda mirando para qualquer movimento brusco da mulher.

Abriram a porta, e Sophia quase vomitou. Andrew, Matt, Josh e Betty estavam ali, mortos, todos com uma ferida na barriga. Ao fundo, um esqueleto antigo, já totalmente decomposto, encarava os dois. Ali estavam os restos mortais da viúva.

- Sam, leva a Maggie lá pra baixo, por favor?

- Andrew está aí?

- Está, querida. – Maggie deu um passo para frente – É melhor que você não veja... ta meio lotado aqui.

- Soph, eu...

- Eu sei, querida. Vamos dar um jeito para que ele tenha um enterro decente. Agora, desça um pouquinho enquanto a gente vê o que pode fazer, ok? Sam? – ela indica a porta do sótão.

Sam balança a cabeça e desce, junto com Maggie. Sophia olha para o rosto dos quatro amigos. Matt, amigo desde infância, sua primeira paixonite de adolescência. Andrew, noivo de sua melhor amiga, que tanto a aconselhava quando Josh dava seus pitis. Betty, que Matt sempre dizia ser uma pessoa de difícil convivência, mas quem amava de verdade. Ele a fazia parecer outra pessoa diferente da que Sophia conhecia. E Josh, seu noivo, que compartilhou tantos momentos de sua vida, sua promoção, a compra do apartamento, do carro, a formatura, mas de uma forma um tanto distante. E finalmente, o fantasma, que apesar de levar seus amigos, fez justiça com suas próprias mãos.

- Por que você acha que ela indicou o caminho para gente? Por que não nos matou? – Sophia perguntou.

- Talvez esteja cansada de matar.

- Isso é possível? – encarou Dean.

- Não sei. Talvez. Ou talvez só esteja querendo mostrar o que ela fez por você, matando as duas pessoas que fizeram você sofrer nas últimas horas.

- Eu prefiro acreditar na primeira, muito obrigada.

- É melhor você descer e chamar o Sam pra me ajudar aqui.

- Não, eu ajudo você. Sou forte o suficiente pra carregar os corpos.

- Acho melhor você não...

- Dean, eles eram meus amigos.

Dean encarou a mulher determinada que estava bem à sua frente, e balançou a cabeça. Lentamente, eles carregaram os corpos para fora da máquina. Tiraram também os ossos da viúva, que colocaram numa sacola verde de lona.

Dean gritou por Sam, e ele veio para debaixo da escada e ajudou os dois a levar os corpos para fora, um a um. Sophia carregou a sacola, e a jogou no buraco que os irmãos cavaram. Os corpos foram envolvidos em gaze, jogaram gasolina por cima e atearam fogo neles.

Observaram os corpos de seus amigos queimando, as cinzas espalhando-se pelo mato em volta, carregadas pelo vento. O dia já ia clareando, e o céu se tingia de cores mistas, deixando o cenário com uma aparência mais surreal ainda.

* * *

_Sete da manhã._

Sophia e Maggie ajudaram os garotos a limparem a casa. Não deixaram vestígios nenhum para trás. Pegaram suas coisas e colocaram no carro de Sophia. Maggie voltaria com ela. Assim que fechou o porta-malas, Maggie acenou para os garotos e entrou no lado do passageiro.

- Tem certeza de que pode dirigir? – perguntou Dean, preocupado.

- Sim. Estou ótima. O pior já passou agora. – ela sorriu, um sorriso fraco. Sabia que não seria tão fácil sorrir pelos próximos meses.

- E a Maggie, ela...

- Ela vai ficar bem. Sempre foi forte. Vai superar, vou fazer com que isso aconteça, pode deixar.

- E se alguém perguntar...

- Nunca saímos da cidade, nem eu, nem Maggie.

- Isso aí. – Dean sorriu.

- Se cuida, Sophia. – disse Sam, e foi para o Impala, estacionado logo adiante.

- Você também, Sam. – ela olhou para Dean, sorridente. – Vida difícil essa, hein, amigo?

- Você não sabe de nada. – ele suspira e tira um papel do bolso. – Se precisar de alguma coisa, me liga, ok?

- Tudo bem, eu ligarei. – ela o abraça. – Obrigada, Dean. Se cuida.

Sophia entra no carro e dá a partida. O rádio, mais uma vez ganha vida própria, e enche o carro com o som de AC/DC.

_Don't need reason, don't need rhyme  
__Ain't nothing I would rather do  
Going down, party time  
My friends are gonna be there too_

_I'm on the highway to hell_

- Isso sim é apropriado!

Eles riem e ela sai em direção à estrada, se afastando daquele lugar sombrio, daquelas lembranças que a acompanharão para sempre, e daquelas pessoas que, heroicamente, arriscam suas vidas todos os dias, para livrar o mundo do mal, amém!

**Fim.**

* * *

**N/A:** Queria agradecer à minha prima, que teve a paciência de ler isso aqui pela primeira vez, e corrigir. Obrigada pelo incentivo, Jaque. E se alguém chegou a ler até o fim, obrigada, e por favor, deixe reviews! Sua opinião é muito importante para mim. Até a próxima. =)


End file.
